


One Man's Decision

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS The Under-dwellers episode 1 sentence fiction. The Sewer King's parents revealed tears and abandoned him after their son refused to return to the same society.





	One Man's Decision

I never created Sewer King.

The Sewer King's parents revealed tears and abandoned him after their son refused to return to the same society that shunned a poverty-stricken man earlier.

THE END


End file.
